


Just Another Day In The Life

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Annoyed McCoy, BAMF Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Concerned McCoy, Concerned crew, Crew as Family, Drinking & Talking, Gen, POV Leonard McCoy, POV McCoy, Poor Kirk, Pre-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another typical day for the crew of the USS Enterprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So this is another fic written for **GreenSkyOverMe** , based on an exchange found [here](http://star-trekkeep.tumblr.com/post/143347848715/sulu-doctor-the-captain-is-missing-can-you-find) between McCoy and Sulu that I included in the fic. It's _supposed_ to be a funny exchange but the fic is more serious in tone. Hope you don't mind!

“What did you say?” The uproar of Uhura, Sulu, Scotty and Chekov all talking all at once got louder and McCoy shut his eyes and rubbed at his temples. It had been _one_ lousy shore leave, _one_ lousy day where he’d gotten sick and had to stay on board the Enterprise and hadn’t been around to watch Jim and apparently something had happened involving, according to Scotty, “nine hundred blue-skinned alien space babes.”

He had the feeling at least _someone_ in the group had had copious amounts of alcohol that evening, the lucky bastard.

Finally, the hubbub of voices got to be too much and he put his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. “Okay. Let’s try this again. Sulu?”

“Doctor, the Captain is missing. Can you find him?” Sulu asked, a frown on his face.

McCoy snorted. “Do you think I have him microchipped, or something?”

The four of them exchanged glances. “Well, do you?” Sulu asked hopefully.

McCoy sighed. “Yeah, hang on...” he grumbled. It wasn’t microchipping, per se, but it was the next best thing. He threw back the covers on his bed and padded out to his communicator. Jim had jerry-rigged his and Spock’s to be able to track his, and vice versa, so if any of the three of them were ever separated, either the pointy eared bastard or him could come rescue him from whatever stupid situation he got himself into. Normally it was just going too overboard with the heavy drinks and ending up in the bed of the wrong woman, but he got the feeling Jim had gotten himself into serious trouble tonight. He considered his options, then said to hell with it and grabbed a robe and threw on some slippers with the tough soles. “Come on. Let’s go get our Captain.”

He wasn’t surprised, an hour and a half and a long trek into some deep woods later, when he found Jim trapped in a rough wooden cage suspended high above a pile of sharpened stakes. Jim’s damned charm was about the only thing keeping him from being roasted on a spit, apparently, after he’d blundered onto sacred ground. But most peculiar of all was the way they all reacted to _him,_ Leonard McCoy, in his pajamas and slippers and robe. They damn near were worshipping him. And Jim milked it for all it was worth, just barely getting himself out of the cage and getting the whole lot of them out of there before McCoy found himself with two wives and a parcel of land and a kingdom to rule.

It wasn’t until they were back on the Enterprise and said Enterprise was back in space and McCoy was back in bed where he wanted to be, all warm and cozy and damn near almost asleep, when his door open. “If you aren’t the Sandman about to knock me out get the hell out of my quarters,” he said.

“Just me with a nightcap,” Kirk said.

“The good stuff,” McCoy said, cracking an eye open.

“You saved my life so yeah, it’s the good stuff,” Kirk said. McCoy sat up and switched on the lights and saw Kirk had a bottle of Tenessee whiskey with him and two glasses. He set the glasses on the nightstand as McCoy swung his legs over the side of the bed and poured them each a hefty measure, and then handed a glass to McCoy before picking one up for himself. “To close calls.”

“We talking about you almost being barbecued or me almost getting remarried?” McCoy asked, the glass almost to his lips.

“Both,” Kirk said.

“Then cheers,” McCoy said before taking a sip, enjoying the warmth of the alcohol as it slid down his throat. He set his glass back on the nightstand. “How the hell do you get into these scrapes, Jim?”

“Dumb luck?” Kirk asked with a slight grin. “I always seem to get out of them, though.”

“One day you might not be so lucky,” McCoy said. “One day you might lose more than you want to.”

“Nah,” Kirk said, shaking his head. “I’ll get out of anything thrown at me. You’ll see. I know how to talk my way out of anything.”

“What happens if there’s a problem you can’t talk your way out of, though? Or we aren’t there to back you up?” McCoy asked. “You can’t always rely on your charm and dumb luck. Some day you might get screwed over more than you care to, Jim. Mark my words, when that day comes, you’re going to be hurting more than a kid whose bottom got smacked for going into mama’s cookie jar.”

Kirk shook his head. “You and your metaphors,” he said, taking a sip of his whiskey.

“Look, Jim,” McCoy said. “You’re smart. You’re one of the brightest cadets the Academy ever had. You wouldn’t be Captain of the Enterprise otherwise. But you can’t play fast and lose all the time. People are going to get hurt. That’s all I’m saying.” He picked up his drink again and finished it off. “Even dumb luck runs out sometimes.”

“But not right now,” Kirk said, finishing off his whiskey. McCoy held out his glass for more. One day Jim was going to learn the lesson, and learn it hard. He just hoped it didn’t cost him too much in the end.


End file.
